dougbeachfandomcom-20200214-history
List of multiple-choice events
This article offers and overview of the nine different "multiple-choice events" the player may run into during a session of Vidiot Game. A multiple-choice event is a bizarre situation in which the player must take an action and will be given three different responses. Note that as with many things in this game, the questions and answers may sometimes be worded in different ways, but the situation will remain the same. The full text for each of these situations is located within res/txt/cinema.txt in the game's files. Multiple-choice events often do not have fixed locations and the background image is chosen at random. This article also reveals the outcomes of each different action (which are obvious spoilers and thus can be viewed by hovering your mouse over the black box you want to reveal. List of possible outcomes Before we start listing the events, here is a list of all possible outcomes from taking action. These codes will be used in the spoilers below. *Nothing/live: You survive and can keep playing *''HURT:'' You are hurt in one way or another, and your screen will become glitchy. Additionally, the game's difficulty may increase (less time in minigames) *''DRUG:'' You survive, but are poisoned or drugged in some way, meaning your game's colours will cycle through all colours of a rainbow constantly, creating a psychedelic visual effect. *''DEAD:'' You die. ('YOU DEAD' in the game) (game over) *''JAIL:'' You are life sentenced for a crime. (game over) *''MYST:'' Similar to the DEAD outcome, you are erased from existence/time/history. (game over) Rabid dog The player runs into a rabid dog. Now they may choose to either attack the dog, run from it or try to befriend it. Outcomes *'Fighting the dog': *'Befriending' the dog *'Running from the dog': Time genie You observe a 'ghostly figure' in front of you. This time genie has 'powers over time'. Now you can either ignore it, destroy it or ask for a wish. Outcomes *'Ignoring the genie': *'Destroying the genie': *'Asking for a wish': Dead horse You find a dead horse in front of you. You can either ignore it and continue, attack it, or give it a proper burial. Outcomes *'Ignoring the horse': *'Attack the horse': *'Give the horse a proper burial': Cheeseburger and needle You see a rusty needle and a 'pristine' cheeseburger. You can either eat the cheeseburger, pick up the needle (syringe) or just dance. Outcomes *'Eating the cheeseburger': *'Touching the needle (syringe)': *'Dance': Insanity/suicidal ideation Completely mentally and/or emotionally deranged, the player's character will contemplate suicide by jumping off a cliff. You are faced with three options: jump off the cliff, run away from the cliff, or live on the edge of the cliff. Outcomes *'Jump off the cliff': *'Run away from your cliff': *'Live on the edge and stare death in the face': Bees A mad swarm of bees is blocking your way. Now what? You have three options: fight the swarm, run from the bees, or join the swarm. Outcomes *'Fight the swarm': *'Run from the swarm': *'Join the swarm': Vortex The vortex in front of you is consuming all matter in its path and seems to aim for the destruction of everyone and everything (hint: this includes you)! What will you do? You can either run for your life from the vortex, give up and submit to it or just jump and do a back flip. Outcomes *'Run from vortex': *'Submit to vortex': *'Jump and do back flip': Bigfoot On a nice and sunny day you run into the real Bigfoot (also named Yeti or Sasquatch). You must now either quietly sneak away, shoot the yeti, or capture him. Outcomes *'Quietly sneak away': *'Shoot him': *'Kidnap Sasquatch': Satan Picture this. You are in the middle-of-nowhere, in a desert, and you are starving, dehydrated and are in desperate need for some shelter. You are on the brink of death by exhaustion and starvation. Suddenly, you run into Satan/the Devil/The Evil One himself (depicted as a red teddy bear with a yellow pitchfork)! What will you do now? You can choose to ignore Satan and keep going, worship him, or negotiate with Satan. Outcomes *'Ignore Satan and carry on': *'Worship Satan': *'Negotiate with Satan':